peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa vs Classy Henrietta
pig intro peppa:tile card peppa vs classy henrietta. disappears Announcer: a cute funny little piggie with a red dress her name is peppa pig. cuts to peppa's house mummy: peppa george bedtime! and george sleeps henrietta appears in the bedroom classy henrietta: oh peppa?! wakes up peppa: classy henrietta what are you doing in my room? classy henrietta: well i'm here to kill you and robbed you. henrietta and peppa teleports to the real world and peppa turns CGI peppa: wow why am i in real life? classy henrietta; i will turn everyone in the peppaverse into stone. peppa: no please don't and why? classy henrietta; don't worry about it you ugly war hog. teleports peppa to a jail cell peppa; why am i in a jai cell? classy henrietta: so you won't stop me from turing everyone into stone. henrietta disappears peppa: now i'm here alone. Andaconda appears; angela: classy henrietta wants me to kill you. peppa; chet up angela. angela: you watch your mouth you ugly wart hogpoo! cuts back to peppa's house and george wakes up george: peppa its time to.... george; peppa? where are you? the kitchen george; mummy and daddy peppa is missing. mummy:that's odd where did she go? daddy: lets have a search party. cuts back to peppa peppa: i want to go back home! angela: never peppa! fry appears lord fry: it's me again stupid pigggg! peppa;yells HELLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!! in peppatown daddy: we've looked everywhere in town but she's nowhere. mummy: my sweet little piggy is lost forever! george; i know we can call peppatown police and detective. daddy and mummy: good idea george! with peppa lord fry; okay peppa let us kill you. herrietta comes back classy herrietta: now let me put a spell on you ugly hogweed. puts a spell on peppa classy herrietta: now you lost your memory so you will forget your home. gets teleported to a time machine peppa; where am i? enters the year 1406 peppa: where am i right now? Lady: your in the deathlands. peppa: who are you? lady: my name is shirly priddson. peppa: my name is peppa. shirly priddson: thats a nice name and why are you here? peppa: becaause an evil witch won't let me go home. henrietta takes of the costume peppa; classy herrietta why was you dressing up? classy henrietta; chet up you fucking pig! and classy henrietta gets teleported to the witch lair classy henrietta; why are you here? no pigs aloud i'm alergic to you dum face! peppa: i'm alergic to you stupid olddy ugly brat witch!!! at peppa's house officer moose; where was the last place your daughter was? mummy; well in her bedroom then she just dissappeared. officer alpaca; okay we will find her mr and mrs pig. at witches lair classy henrietta: okay dum ass if you don't get me some potions i will kipnap you. peppa; no olddy! shoots classy henrietta peppa; yay she's dead. gets teleported to her home peppa: mummy, daddy, george. mummy george and daddy; peppa! mummy pig; it's glad to have you back. peppa appears giggles end and epulogue Trivia/Goofs When classy henrietta got shot her voice is a reference to people dying. This is not a child friendly film The witch tower kindly resembles the tower of terror at disney world or land. Gallery Cherie Pig's sports convertible.jpg Henrietta.png Peppa, future peppa, and george.png Poppy With Peppa Pig.jpg House.jpg Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Films Category:A little scary stuff Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot Category:Episodes with death